


The Garden

by DualWieldingCousland (DualWieldingMama)



Series: Regan Shepard's Story [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9725759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DualWieldingMama/pseuds/DualWieldingCousland
Summary: Written for a prompt from Nerdy_Skirt (NerdySkirt on Tumblr) - "Kaidan and Shepard planting a garden".





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've really written since before Halloween, I think. It may get a second chapter; I haven't decided yet. Be gentle.

“So … where would you want to put it?”  Regan Shepard leaned against the cool glass of the fish tank, the soft whir of the automatic feeder barely audible over the music Kaidan had flipped on.  She had teased him about being paranoid, but he swore Joker made it a habit of _accidentally_ listening in when the pair were trying to have some personal time.  “It’s not like there are a lot of places on the Normandy that we could use.”

“Who said I wanted to put one on the Normandy?”  Kaidan’s voice was tinged with laughter.  He sauntered over to the couch; he was _still_ impressed at the improvements the Alliance had made to what he had always considered Shepard’s cabin of the Normandy.  “Maybe I was thinking about settling down on a little plot of land somewhere … white picket fence and all that.”

Regan grinned and just shook her head.  “Never pictured you as the picket-fence-type.”  She waited until he patted the spot next to him before strolling over.  It was a rare evening that the two of them could actually escape their countless duties and just relax.  “You plan on taking care of that little plot of land solo, or -?”  Her attempt at a graceful approach and landing was thwarted at the last minute by something as innocuous as the corner of the small coffee table.  She cut her turn too short and clipped the corner of the table with her shin.  It was only Kaidan’s quick reflexes … and his biotics … that kept her from landing hard.

“I got ya,” he teased as she was enveloped by a faint blue glow.  The glow remained until she was safely back on her feet.  “Well, there _is_ someone I’d given serious thought about asking to join me, but she … well, I’m still not sure if she’d want to.”  He’d considered releasing the field with her securely in his lap, but Kaidan was nothing if not cautious; even now, he left a way out.  He’d been an ass, on more than one occasion, and despite what he thought was still between them, he … he had to play it safe.

A few quick steps covered the short distance between them, ending with her plopping comfortably at his side.  A finger traced along the hair at the base of his skull while she tried to fight a knowing smile.  “Well, did you ever think of asking her?”  She felt a familiar hand land on her knee and snuggled just a hair closer.  “I’m pretty sure Dr. Michel would say yes, especially now that Garrus and Tali have -.”

He cut her off with a swift kiss, pulling her face to meet his before she’d even realized he’d moved.  It was short, much shorter than she’d like, but effective.  Before she could do more than rest her free hand against his cheek, Kaidan broke the kiss, tracing a finger along her ear.  “Very funny, Shepard.”  He watched her with nervous eyes.  He’d dreamed of settling down with _her_ for a while now, before they’d even faced off against Soverign, but he’d never actually _said_ anything.  And then, she’d died, and he hated himself for never speaking up.  But here he was, getting … well, _maybe_ getting a second chance.  “Well, what do you think?”  Shaky fingertips slid along her arm.  “Would you be interested in … maybe settling down somewhere quiet once this is all over?  With me?”

Regan grew thoughtful, looking him over with a critical eye.  She took in the rarely-worn jeans and Alliance-blue t-shirt, just snug enough to draw her attention to the lines of his chest.  Her eyes wandered over a jawline dusted with stubble and the soft lips she knew so well.  Her gaze faltered when she reached his eyes, brown pools that softened to melt her heart.  Fingers slid into his perfectly styled hair, earning a squawk of surprise.  It was either that, or surprise at the sudden movement that put her straddling his lap.  “I’d get my very own picket fence, hmm?” she teased before leaning down until her nose touched his.  “I think I could be OK with that, Major Alenko.”

Her words brought the smile that had been slowly creeping across his face to full-on grin.  He didn’t care that his hair was now sticking up in weird ways.  He didn’t care that Joker _might_ be listening in somehow.  He didn’t even care that all this might be for naught thanks to the Reapers.  All that mattered in that moment was the woman in front of him, in his lap – in his heart.  He guided her, gently held her head as he closed the short distance to tease his lips against hers.  A gentle buck of his hips earned a muffled groan just before he pulled back with a teasing grin.  “So, what about somewhere in the shuttle bay?  Or maybe in here?  If you don’t mind me sneaking in to take care of it, I mean.”

She gave no warning, save for a tiny indignant huff, before her fingers flew to his sides, dipping under his shirt and tickling him relentlessly.  In between laughs, she shushed Kaidan and called over her shoulder, “EDI; please have Cortez order whatever we need to make a small garden box for my cabin, seeds and all.”

“Yes, Commander.”  The disembodied voice echoed through the room.

 “And EDI …”

 “Yes, Commander?”

 “I am not to be disturbed for the next … oh, two hours.  By _anyone_.” 

 Kaidan grinned up at her and ran his fingers along her spine, gently tugging her shirt up along the way.  “I love you; you know that?”  You are … _amazing_.”


End file.
